


Come Find Me

by RasRa



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I never proof read, M/M, hopefully they fill solve it and I will write the real end, its badly written probably, jack is a sad old man, probably sucks, read at ur own risk, reaper is brainwashed by talon, reaper is sassy, they loved each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RasRa/pseuds/RasRa
Summary: Jack remembers him very well... too well and that hurts him.Gabriel does not now who solider76 is but wants to know badly... really badly.Can he remember it after hearing his husband's cries and shoutings...





	Come Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> hi I suck at writing

The gunpowder smell was still in the air, Jack breathed it in as his biotic field worked through his wounds. He wasn’t heavily harmed but didn’t want to take his changes against Reaper with a broken leg. After he heard the hiss of his biotic field closing he picked it up and started walking while watching out for his sides, but his back was another thing.  
“There you are Solider.”  
He turned his back just to find a pistol against his head and his husband’s masked face behind it.  
“Reaper.” He spat.  
“My, my… you really gave me a fun run but now its time to end this stupid game, Boy Scout.”  
Jack could almost laugh, almost but instead he sadly chuckled.  
“You still call me that stupid nickname. Told you I wasn’t a fan of it.”  
Even though he had a mask Jack could feel the surprised reaction on his face.  
“I never called you that before.”  
This time Jack actually let out a short laugh. The hand on the gun that was against his face tightened.  
“Why are you laughing?”  
Solider sighed and lowered his head.  
“Nothing… You are right, you never called me that I just…” He looked back up. “Mixed you up with someone who called me that.”  
“If they have the same humor as me they must be a pretty chill fella.” The sass in Reapers voice gave chills to Jack.  
“Yeah… He didn’t look like it but he was the most loving person ever… Heck, he even loved me.”  
“Who could ever love an old man like you, who runs around with a rifle on his free time and is always grumpy.”  
Jack could feel his lips tremble, he opened his mouth to say something like “I agree” or “Right?” but instead he said the last thing he wanted to.  
“You.”  
The air froze around them as Jack bit his lip so hard he could taste the blood. He was sure that Reaper was going to pull the trigger right there right now. Jack opened his mouth again, he couldn’t stop.  
“You did and you even got us rings. For the longest time, I thought I didn’t deserve this, I didn’t deserve you but you just didn’t stop.”  
“That doesn’t sound like me.”  
Jack dropped his rifle and took a step.  
“But it was you, Gabe!”  
For a moment he thought he saw Reapers hands shake. Everything felt heavy on his chest.  
“Look… I don’t know what they did to you or if they even did somethi-“His words were cut as the gun on his face was now touching his forehead.  
“Look all these feelings crap is sad and all but who told you my name? If you think I will fall for your trick you are a fool.”  
Words shouldn’t feel like this Jack thought, but they did. It felt like a stone in his lungs. Heavy… so heavy it crushed, it crushed them so much that he had to get them out. So he did;  
“YOU TOLD ME YOUR NAME, YOU IDIOT!”  
He opened his mask with a hiss and threw it against the cold floor.  
“YOU, YOU TOLD ME YOUR NAME, YOUR FAVORITE FOOD, YOU TALKED ABOUT YOUR STUPID OBSESSION FOR GUITAR PICKS ALL THE TIME.”  
He swallowed and continued.  
“And I listened like a fool. I laughed and cried, it was so much sometimes. You drowned me with you so much that I can’t swim back up now okay?”  
Reaper opened his mouth but Jack raised his hand.  
“No, you don’t get to fucking talk because all you do is talk, okay? I… I loved you so much, I let myself get swallowed by you and I would do it again. Because as much as it hurts right now, you were fucking worth it. You may not remember me, you may only know me as a fucking old man who shoots around bad guys as he pleases or someone who caused you to become like this but I am the man who loved you.”  
Reaper could only stand looking at the hurt old man with scars and tears.  
“You may think I was the reason what made you like this but GUESS WHAT?! I would take all this…” He gestured his whole body with his hand. “All of this mess to me if I could because I loved you that much and it hurts that you don’t even remember that you told me your name!”  
“Solide-“  
“SAY MY FUCKİNG NAME!” he was shouting like a toddler at this point but he did not care.  
“YOU KNOW IT BECAUSE YOU MARRIED TO IT AND WHISPERED IT TO ME EVERY DAY.”  
The air was getting heavier every second and only now Reaper realised he lowered his gun.  
“I don’t know it.” But he wanted to. He wanted to remember it so much it hurt his head.  
Jack shook his head and tucked out a necklace from his jacket and threw it to Reyes. He cached it with his free hand. A metal chain and two rings on it. He held them up to examine.  
-JM&GR-  
With a date next to it.  
“Gabriel Reyes and Ja…” The name was on the tip of his tongue. He never wanted to get something out that much in his life that much. He looked back up to Jack, who was putting his mask up.  
“Keep it and find me when you can fucking remember my name. Then you can kill me or do whatever you want, I won’t be doing anything until you find me. Promise.”  
And then he left and Reaper let him.


End file.
